


Corruption of the Mind

by Demon_Sass



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'm tired, M/M, Might lead to sex later...., each chapter has it's own title, gunna fall asleep after this, it's ok shhhh, probably will, sleepy, sorry i cant come up with a good title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Sass/pseuds/Demon_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories about Azera's inability to sleep before/after the two year time skip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so Azera is my OC for One Piece and i have a lot of stories about him and plan to post them soon :3

✩ Dreamless Night ✩  
\----

Sleeping. Oh how Azera dreaded it. He couldn't sleep for fear that the explosions would return. He would lie awake in bed entire nights, all because his mind was scared and would recall the events at Enies Lobby... when he took that man's life ... and nearly his own as well.

He was quite the opposite to his boyfriend, who wasn't fazed by near death experiences... rather he took them and built off them... making himself stronger. Zoro was so... SO strong. 

But no, that wasn't the case for Azera. He would mull over in his head... over and over again how close he was. He was ready to except death at that moment... and he felt calm. But seeing Zoro's face made his heart ache. He still sees Zoro's tear stained face when his eyes close... when he dreams. It would wake the poor Pink haired male up, leaving him unable to fall back asleep. The lack of sleep had created noticeable black circles around his Bright green eyes, which had grown dull.

Chopper had tried to find some kind of sleeping medicine, but it didn't seem to work with the boy. So here he was, hanging on the reeling of Sunny, watching the water. A yawn escaped his mouth and he closed his tired eyes but quickly opened them... the images not faltering... flooding his brain, as if on cue.

Some might argue that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to hang on the reeling with the chance he could fall asleep, but Azera knew it was fine... he wouldn't fall asleep.

As expected, sleep didn't come to him. Instead something, someone, else did. He heard a thump as someone sat down beside him.

"Still can't sleep?", Zoro mumbled under his breath as he got comfortable on the deck. Azera sank down, careful of his, still aching, wounds. He sat beside him, leaning against his lover. A heavy sigh escaped the boy's lips.

"No...", he whispered, honestly too tired to raise his voice more than a whisper. The older teen hummed, putting an arm around Azera's slim waist, pulling him closer.

"I... Can count sheep if you think that will help?", Zoro tried, a small blush on his cheeks. Azera nodded, getting comfortable, having his head against Zoro's shoulder.

"Ready?", Zoro didn't even wait for an answer, as he quietly began counting sheep for his lover.

Soon, said male drifted to sleep, a small smile on his lips.

He didn't dream that night.... and for that he was thankful.


	2. My demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azera just cant... get Ace's face out of his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be short... i'm writing these from myself being sleep deprived so sorry if gets weird or bad <3

Azera sat, awake, in the corner of his room, in complete darkness… staring at his hands. Though he couldn't see… he imagined them… bloodstained and shaking. Ever since… ‘it’ happened Azera hasn't been able to sleep. He lies to himself during the day when training with Law, so he can get stronger… but whenever he closes his eyes he sees his face… Ace’s dead face, on the ground, bloody and smiling. 

He remembers how he laid there… in the abandoned war zone, sitting beside his body, his hands on ace’s back, covered in his blood. he remembered how Law found him and took him. 

Azera was shaking and crying now. he was unsure what to do. whenever he closed his eyes… he only saw blood and ace’s face. 

He wished more than ever that Zoro was there right now… to comfort him.

But he wasn't.

And he wouldn't be… for another year and 11 months… 

‘How long will it be like this?’ he asked himself.

… ‘How long until I break?”

Azera cried himself to sleep, sitting on the floor. 

He awoke in the morning screaming… 

Again

✩--------------------✩--------------------✩


	3. Ok with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azera’s feet were tingling.

Azera’s feet were tingling. 

It was 5 in the morning and light was starting to peek over the horizon. Azera lay on deck, comfortably warm as the blanket that covered him had someone else underneath it too. The two lovers left the comfort of their bed for the crisp cold air outside and some privacy. 

Azera had lulled off for what must have been an hour or two but woke up when his feet had fallen asleep. 

Zoro slept soundly, holding onto Azera, bare skin touching bare skin. Azera rolled onto his side and gently nudged Zoro awake.

“Hey.” he whispered. Zoro stirred and opened his eyes with a grumble, dark eyes meeting glazed over green ones. 

“Hmm… you ok?” he started, yawning and rubbing his eyes “Nightmares?” he asked, sitting up a bit. Azera shook his head and hugged Zoro tightly. 

“Not… quite…” he laughed. Zoro soon realized why he had been woken up. He smirk and rolled on top of Azera pinning the younger, laughing, man down.

 

Azera may not be able to sleep well anymore… but sometimes he was ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something i did in like 20 minutes because it's 5 am and i can't sleep.


End file.
